World is Yours
by Mato-san
Summary: [songfic?] Bermula dari kegigihan dan peran drama perkelas lalu berakhir dengan pengakuan jujur dari masing-masing pihak. "Sekarang menurutmu, aku itu apa?" • KageHina. Fluff romance. Humor implisit di omake. Sebuah arsip lama yang seharusnya berpartisipasi di KageHina Week Day 4. Mind to RnR, da? :9


A.N : Aslinya buat KageHina Week - Day 4 Prompt; **Song Lyrics **or Game. Tapi gak jadi ;A; fluff KageHina. Ini anak kelas duanya rada ngocol di Omake! (?). Humor implisit (cuma di omake, lagi-lagi). Mengandung headcanon : Fudan!Ennoshita. OOC mungkin. **Contains Spoiler**. Lagu **Another: World is Mine **bukan punya saya okesip. Meski agak sedikit Romeo and Cinderella gimana gitu (?)**  
**

* * *

**World is Yours**

**.**

**.**

_**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Another: World is Mine - Kaito Shion

* * *

"Aku ingin berlatih _block_ agar aku terlihat berguna saat _Spring_ _Tournament_ nanti," ujar Hinata, bibirnya mengerecut tanda ia kesal. "Kau sempurna dalam segalanya di voli, lalu mengapa kau tidak mau memberi beberapa _spike_ mematikan kepadaku?"

"Aku bukanlah ahli menggebuk bola, kau tahu," tanggap Kageyama, memutar-mutar bola voli di tangannya sambil memasang kuda-kuda _serve_ _jump_. "Minta Tsukishima atau Tanaka-san. Atau Kapten-san. Pokoknya siapa aja selain aku."

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menghadang Kageyama tepat di depannya—berusaha membatalkan _jump_ _serve_ mematikan Kageyama. "Ajarkan aku cara _death_-_block_ saja kalau begitu!" Seru sang _Middle_ _Blocker_.

"Menyingkir sebelum kujadikan kau sasaran _serve_."

"Kageyama!" erang Hinata frustasi, menjambak surai oranye-nya sendiri. "Bokuto-san tidak pernah menolak saat aku memintanya mengajarkan block atau sejenisnya. Bahkan dia memberiku beberapa teknik _spike_ yang menarik."

Menulikan telinganya, Kageyama memejamkan matanya lalu membuang nafas. "Latihan _receive_ saja denganku. Karasuno hancur jika lawan mengetahui _receive_-mu sangat parah."

Dan sedetik kemudian Nishinoya memekik dari sudut gymnasium. "Ada aku! Tenang saja, aku akan menggantikan posisi Hinata dan Tsukishima dalam _receive_!"

Lebih baik tidak usah dipertanyakan mengapa murid kelas dua di Klub Voli Laki-Laki Karasuno memiliki indra pendengaran yang tajam dan menyebabkan mereka sangat suka ikut campur.

Sekali lagi, Hinata merengut. "Aku akan memaksa Narita-san untuk mengajariku block saja kalau begitu," katanya, memajukan bibirnya. "_Ou_-_sama_ pelit _nee_. Tidak seperti Bokuto-_san_."

"Ini Karasuno bukan Fukurodani. Minggir atau aku melakukan _pinch_ _serve_ tepat ke wajahmu."

"_HIDOI_! Kau sudah seperti Raja Besar Oikawa-san!" setelah itu Hinata ngacir pergi menuju seorang pemuda yang tengah melipat _jersey_ voli nomer delapan, Narita Kazuhito.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa Kageyama tersenyum tipis sambil melatih ketajaman _pinch_ _serve_-nya tepat ketika Hinata berkeluh-kesah pada Narita mengenai kekejaman Kageyama yang tidak mau melatih _block_-nya.

* * *

_You_ _are_ _stubborn_, _I_ _know you __are_ _just_ _pretending to_ _be_ _tough_

_You_ _don't_ _need_ to _worry_ _about_ _it_ _all_, _you're_ _always_ _that_ _doing_ _cute_

* * *

"Ah!"

Refleks Kageyama berhenti menyedot susu buah kemasan kotaknya ketika mendengar suara pekikan kaget yang amat dikenalnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Umpan Terkuat Tim Voli Laki-Laki Karasuno tengah berjongkok tepat di depan kelasnya. Berlembar-lembar kertas polio berserakan di hadapan pemuda bermata cokelat keoranyean itu.

_'Bodoh.'_

"Membawa benda seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Apa pikiranmu hanya menggebuk-gebuk bola saja?!"

Masih dengan sedotan putih tergigit di bibirnya, Kageyama berjongkok di depan Hinata sambil ikut memunguti lembar demi lembar kertas yang berserakan. Dia fokus menyusun ulang kertas-kertas tersebut sementara ia sendiri tetap melayangkan kalimat-kalimat khas 'Raja' miliknya.

"Eh, Kageyama?!" mata Hinata melebar seketika.

"Iya ini aku," tanggap Kageyama datar. "Kau mengharapkan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi?! Mereka bukan murid di kelasku, dan kebetulan kau jatuh tepat di depan teritori 1-3."

Setelah semua kertas kembali tersusun, Kageyama beranjak bangkit dan menjulurkan tangannya tepat lima senti di depan muka Hinata. "Kau harus membawa semua hasil ulangan ini ke kelasmu sebelum istirahat pertama berakhir."

Senyum lebar pun muncul di wajah Hinata. "Terima kasih Kageyama! Mungkin tanpamu sekarang aku masih memunguti satu demi satu kertas-kertas ini. Kau penyelamatku! Kau Raja!" serunya, matanya berbinar-binar seolah dipenuhi berbagai macam rasi bintang. Perlahan Hinata pun berdiri dengan bantuan Kageyama.

Kageyama menggerutu pelan. "Jangan panggil aku Raja."

"Kau Raja!" telinga Hinata mungkin kini tengah berdesing sehingga tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kageyama. "Aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai bertemu lagi nanti di gymnasium! Oh, jangan lupa ajarkan aku _block_ juga!" Lagi-lagi _block_.

Mata raven bercampur hitam Kageyama mengikuti puncak jepala oranye terang itu sampai sosok tersebut hilang karena berbelok masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ia menghela nafas sebelum memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana sekolahnya.

Apa anak itu lupa bahwa Kageyama telah 'turun tahta' semenjak melawan Aobajousai di Inter-High lalu?!

* * *

_Just_ _who_ _do you_ _think I_ _am_ _anyway?_

_I_ _am_ _your_ _personal_ _knight_.

* * *

Untung saja Kageyama tidak tersedak _Cheese_ Cake yang ditawarkan secara gratis oleh Sugawara ketika Hinata masuk ke gymnasium dengan penampilan yang... Sulit dijelaskan.

(Tanaka, Ennoshita dan Yamaguchi malah benar-benar tersedak potongan _Cheese_ _Cake_ mereka.)

Bagaimana tidak, Hinata datang dengan memakai gaun warna biru langit berkilau dengan panjang di atas lutut yang terkesan 'jatuh'—menampilkan kedua kaki mulus yang membuat Kageyama ingin menelan ludahnya. Jaket Klub Voli Karasuno dikenakannya tanpa diresleting. Sepatu olahraganya terpasang rapi, ini jujur pemandangan yang lucu.

"Kau berperan sebagai Cinderella di Drama per kelas ya, Hinata?" itulah ucapan sapa termanis dari Sugawara yang diterima Hinata selain buncahan tawa dari seluruh anak kelas dua plus Yamaguchi, kikikan dari Tsukishima dan Azumane dan tatapan aneh dari Kageyama dan Sawamura. Entah kemana dua manajer Klub Voli, pelatih dan Takeda-sensei.

"Iya. Dan mengenakan gaun sambil mengenakan celana voli itu sangatlah tidak enak," keluh Hinata, menaruh tas selempangnya tepat di samping tas Kageyama. Kageyama memandangnya nyalang, tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak peduli. "Aku sempat diprotes karena memakai sepatu olahraga dan menolak memakai _high_-_heels_ karena kakiku tersiksa saat menggunakan sepatu itu. Tetapi toh akhirnya aku tetap harus memakai sepatu itu."

Hinata melepas jaketnya, menampilkan kedua lengan mulusnya secara utuh. Gaun yang dikenakannya ternyata gaun tanpa lengan, Kageyama tidak heran mengapa tampaknya Hinata benci dengan peran tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa kau yang harus jadi Cinderella?" tanya Yamaguchi penasaran. "Bukan, bukannya kau jelek atau apa. Tapi kelasmu kan memiliki dua lusin anak perempuan!"

"Gaun ini hanya pas denganku," Hinata cemberut. "Dua puluh empat gadis di kelasku, yang memiliki tinggi seratus enam puluh tiga dan lingkar pinggang dua puluh tujuh hanyalah aku."

Seluruh penghuni gymnasium terkikik—tetapi tidak bagi Kageyama. Dia menatap tangan kanan Hinata, tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Tangan Hinata terlihat nyaman untuk digenggam.

"Oy, Kageyama!" suara Hinata terdengar jelas di telinga Kageyama, membuatnya tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Oy, _ou-sama_!"

Kageyama mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Hinata dengan alis menukik. "Aku akui kau cantik dengan gaun itu," jeda sejenak.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila _serve_-ku nyasar ke mahkota tiara yang menyangkut di kepalamu."

"KAGEYAMA!"

* * *

_Let's go, __Merry_-_Go_-_Round_

_Why_ _don't_ _you_ _give_ _me_ _your_ _hand_ _now_, _my_ _Dear_ _Princess_?

* * *

"Oh, kau juga bermain di drama per kelas?!" tanya Hinata, menyeruout susu pisangnya dengan penasaran. "Drama apa yang kelasmu mainkan?"

Kagayama menatap lembayung senja, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. "Drama klasik. Romeo dan Juliet. Meski sebenarnya aku mengharapkan Hamlet."

"Kau jadi siapa di drama itu?" tanya Hinata lagi, mengarahkan pedal sepedanya sesuai jalan. Pemuda itu memang selalu menuntun sepedanya sebelum berpisah dengan salah satu rekan setimnya di pertigaan kelima dari sekolahnya.

"Ayah dari Romeo. Tidak menarik." Jawab Kageyama, membuang kotak susu stroberinya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau mau mendapat peran Raja?"

Iris kelam Kageyama menatap Hinata seakan bocah itu gila. "Bukan. Mungkin menjadi Pangeran."

Sedetik kemudian Hinata tersenyum. "Ah, kalau begitu jadilah Pangeran!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pangeran di Lapangan," jawab Hinata. "Itu julukan yang bagus lho."

Aneh. Kalau boleh jujur, julukan itu aneh. "Apa tidak ada yang lain, eh?!" gerutu Kageyama. "Pangeran di seluruh dunia terdengar lebih normal."

"Pangeran dan Cinderella!" pekik Hinata—mengapa anak ini suka sekali memekik?! "Aku kan memerankan Cinderella! Kau menjadi Pangeran di seluruh negeri, dan aku Cinderella!"

"Mana ada Cinderella bergender pria," cibir Kageyama. "Pangeran di seluruh dunia memang terdengar normal, tapi tidak rasional."

"Mengapa kau selalu berlainan pendapat denganku sih?! Menjadi Pangeran itu menarik tahu," protes Hinata kesal. "Meski tidak cocok dengan kepribadianmu."

"Lalu siapa yang akan jadi putrinya?"

"Hmmm," gumam Hinata. "Aku?!"

"Ha," ketus Kageyama sebelum kembali memandang lembayung senja. "Kurasa kalau begitu aku mau-mau saja menjadi Pangeran."

* * *

_Your_ _own_ _prince_ _in_ _this_ _whole_ _wide_ _world_

_Even_ _though, I_ _don't_ _think_ _it_ _fits_ _my_ _character_ _at_ _all_

_But_ _however_, _it's_ _not_ _as_ _bad_ _as_ _you_ _think_

* * *

Baru saja Kageyama membalikkan lembaran pengunguman tidak penting dari OSIS Karasuno ketika Hinata duduk di kursi tepat di depannya dengan rusuh. Kageyama menghela nafas, sadar bahwa keberisikan akan kembali bergaung di telinganya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang sekali saja?"

Hinata menggeleng, kedua manik matanya membesar. "Tidak. Karena kau Pangeran dan aku Putrinya."

Syukurlah kelas Kageyama kini tengah sepi, jika tidak Kageyama dengan senang hati menghantam si Umpan Terkuat dengan buku Biologinya yang sangat tebal. "Aku bukan Pangeran betulan. Dan kau juga bukan Putri, mengerti?"

Bibir Hinata mengerecut, sebal. "Apakah kau tidak bisa bermain-main sedikit?"

"Tidak. Aku tipe orang yang serius."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan serius?" tanya Hinata, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku akan serius menjadi Putri bagimu."

Konyol.

Tetapi Kageyama hanya memberi gestur tanda ia akan mempertimbangkannya lagi. Hinata tersenyum cerah sebelum menggerecoki Kageyama dengan topik yang relatif universal dan normal.

Mungkin Hinata sulit dimengerti. Sifat polosnya itu teekadang bisa membuat orang terpojok dalam beberapa kesempatan. Bisa membuat orang lain berpikir dua kali mengenai persepsi mereka sendiri.

Itu membuat Kageyama mencoba ingin mengertinya—meski terasa mustahil mengingat kepribadian mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda dan saling bersebrangan.

* * *

_I_ _really_ _don't_ _understand_ _anything_ _about_ _you_

_I d__on't_ _think I __ever_ _will_

* * *

Suhu udara dingin khas awal-awal musim semi membuat Kageyama merapatkan jaketnya. Dasar Hinata, masih ngotot ingin bertemu di gymnasium ketika sekolah meliburkan seluruh muridnya. Semua ekskul diharuskan libur, hak itu hampir membuat Kapten Tim Voli Karasuno frustasi karena _Spring_ _Tournament_ sudah sebentar lagi dilaksanakan.

Dada Kageyama menghangat ketika mendapati Hinata tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah, kedua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing satu gelas berisikan cairan panas yang mengepul. Sisa-sisa musim dingin memang masih terasa, nungkin karena alasan itulah Hinata membuat minuman yang panas.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Kageyama ketika ia berhasil berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang tengah termangu menatap sepedanya yang terparkir tepat di samping bangku taman. "Mengapa kau memanggilku di hari yang dingin seperti ini?"

Bibir Hinata membentuk senyuman, Kageyama akui itu senyuman yang sangat manis. "Belum terlalu lama. Kupikir kau sangat suka susu, jadi kubawakan kau susu hangat," Hinata menyerahkan salah satu gelas di tangannya ke Kageyama. Dengan senang hati, Kageyama menerimanya. "Dan aku memanggilmu untuk bertanya sesuatu, Kageyama."

Kageyama mulai meminum susu hangatnya dengan tenang, meski alisnya menukik bingung. "Cara menerima bola? Cara menahan serangan secara mematikan?"

Kini Hinata menatap kedua sepatu olahraga milik Kageyama yang berwarna hitam bercampur biru.

"A-Apa benar kau itu Pangeran?"

Kali ini Kageyama tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Jarang sekali Kageyama tertawa akan sebuah hal, dan kini Kageyama tertawa. Tawa kecil yang dirinya akui terdengar santai.

"Apa-apaan. Aku Kageyama Tobio. Entah bermacam-macam julukan untukku, tapi aku tetap Kageyama Tobio," jelasnya, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Hinata. "Mengerti?"

"T-Tapi aku suka Kageyama! Aku ingin... Menjadi Putri. Putri untuk Kageyama."

Hinata kembali menundukan wajahnya, terlihat semburat merah mewarnai kulit putih bersih tersebut.

Mata Kageyama melebar. "A-Apa?" desisinya. "Jadi itu alasan kau ngotot membicarakan soal Pangeran dan Putri beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Maaf."

Sebelum Hinata memulihkan wajahnya kembali, ia merasa ujung kerah jaketnya ditarik ke depan. Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan sepasang mata raven menatapnya intens dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Dan sebelum Hinata menyadarinya, bibir Kageyama telah sepenuhnya mendarat di bibirnya sendiri. Menekan lembut tanpa menuntut.

Lima detik kemudian, Kageyama menarik kembali kepalanya. Tersenyum kecil kepada Hinata, Hinata masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Itu senyum yang lembut, dan terkesan sangat lain dari karakter Kageyama yang biasanya.

"Mau bermain voli?" ajak Kageyama. Sekejap mata Hinata berbinar cerah dengan aura 'bling-bling' di sekitarnya. "Aku bawa satu bola voli. Kita bisa bermain di depan gymnasium. Akan kuajarkan kau cara menghadang serangan."

Tangan Kageyama kini menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Lembut, pergelangan sang Umpan Terkuat terasa lembut dan halus.

"Ah! Ayo kita latihan!"

"Jangan remehkan aku, aku tetap akan melatihmu dengan cara biasa yang aku pakai."

"Kejam! Kemana senyuman tadi?!"

"Aku akan kembali tersenyum ketika penerimaanmu sudah sesempurna Nishinoya-san!"

"Dasar _Ou_-_sama_!"

"Aku Pangeran. Bukankah kau yang menginkan hal tersebut?"

Hinata mendadak berhenti, membuat Kageyama otomatis ikut berhenti. "Itu menurutku. Sekarang menurutmu, aku itu apa?"

Senyum kecil kembali tercipta di bibir Kageyama, membuat Hinata merona lagi.

"_Sekai_ _de_ _ichiban_ _ohime_-_sama_."

* * *

_And_ _it's_ _all_ _because_ _you_ _are_ _the_ _only_

_Number one_ _princess_ _in_ _the_ _whole_ _wide_ _world_

_I'll_ _always_ _watch_ _you_ _so_ _you_ _do_ _not_ _wander_ _off_

_And_ _sometimes_, _I'll_ _try_ _to_ _grab_ _you_ _gently_

_"It's_ _dangerous_, _you'll_ _get_ _run_ _over_."

_After_ _saying_ _that, I_ _look_ _away_.

_But I_ _know_ _that_ _you_ _are_ _head_ _over_ _heels_ _for_ _me_.

.

.

_Hm?_

_You love me..._

_Aaah!_

* * *

**Omake**

Di balik pintu gymnasium kedua, terdapat beberapa pasang mata yang sibuk mengintip layaknya penguntit yang sedang mengawasi hansip.

"Mereka jadian?!" desis Nishinoya pelan, sesekali melirik ponselnya. "Aku dapat pesan dari Ennoshita. Ia tadi melihat mereka... Melihat Kageyama dan Hinata..."

"Kenapa kenapa?" tanya Tanaka penasaran, berusaha mencuri pandang ke layar ponsel Nishinoya. "Kageyama dan Hinata tawuran? Adu jotos? Atau ngapain?"

"M-Mereka _kissuuuu_...,"

Narita yang sedari tadi berada di sisi kiri Nishinoya pun menjawab semua pertanyaan Tanaka dengan ekspresi 'Mereka-Belok-Mereka-Belok-Mereka-BELOK!' yang sama sekali tidak _nyante_. Sang Middle Blocker cadangan melotot ke arah teman sejawatnya yang berkepala gundul.

"I-IYA APA?!"

"Syuut entar ketahuan," Nishinoya menunjuk-nunjuk Kageyama yang tengah menjitak Hinata karena gagal menerima umpannya. "Tapi kok mereka biasa aja."

"Siapapun. Tolong. Gue."

Ketiganya menoleh. Mendapati pintu barat gymnasium terbuka sedikit dengan sosok Kinoshita yang tengah menyeret Ennoshita dengan posisi yang... Aneh.

Maksudnya, cara menyeret Kinoshita itu normal. Yang aneh itu Ennoshita.

"Dia pendarahan," gumam Kinoshita, meletakkan Ennoshita dengan hati-hati di lantai gymnasium. "Pendarahannya agak parah. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan membawanya kembali."

Narita dan Nishinoya segera mendekati Ennoshita, cemas sekaligus khawatir. "Tanaka ambil kotak P3K. Sama perban. Kain basah juga. Cepat!" suruh Nishinoya seenak jambulnya. Tanaka menggerutu sebal tapi ia tetap menyeret kakinya untuk mencari kotak P3K terdekat.

"Chi-Chikara bertahanlah!"

Ennoshita perlahan bangkit, tangan kirinya memegangi hidungnya yang kini dilumuri darah. "Mereka ciuman. C-Ciuman." Kemudian dia pingsan sambil tersenyum. '_Gue_ _bisa_ _pingsan dengan tenang setelah ngeliat KageHina yang tadi. Secara langsung lagi.'_

Dasar fudanshi biadab.

Setelahnya Nishinoya makin panik, Tanaka ikutan panik, Kinoshita cuma pasang muk cuek dan tidak peduli padahal dalam lubuk jiwanya ikutan histeris macam Ennoshita (_"gini-gini gue juga fudan lho" _pamernya dengan bangga dalam hati). Ke mana Narita?! Oh, dia ikutan pingsan karena nggak kuat liat darah.

Anak kelas dua di Tim Voli Laki-laki Karasuno itu adalah angkatan yang paling kalem?! Fitnah bro.

_Don't judge a book by it's cover, guys._

.

.

END (dengan gajenya)

* * *

**A. N : **fiksi lama yang melapuk di folder dan tidak di publish-publish /sedih/. Setelah mengais-ngais dokumen, ketemu juga ini fiksi. Duh KageHina emang-emang deh(?)

Hinata frontal dan blak-blakan?! Dia itu polos dan selalu terang-terangan kok kak :3 /apa

Itu omake-nya apaan plis :'D Ganggu banget *pundung bersama Kuroo/?*

Mind to Review? :9


End file.
